The Trollrial
Please Help! - If you have a troll, greifer, thief, or similar, add them and their crime here where you think is appropriate. The Trollrial are all those who destroy and troll and kill just for the fun of it. In rp, they are the Trollrial, in the game, they are griefers, trolls, and other such undesired people. Extreme Trolls Extreme Trolls are people who do immense damage to others creations and steal stuff. They can be hackers or just people who are jerks. *Cayorion - Check it out :) *Nccm16 - an extreme troll who stole and griefed the faction that tried to give them a head start on the world. *xma - he griefed a big building project (unclaimed) of us. He stole a lot off building materials and stuff. *kittywitty - He came in our faction, mimed a good player and as we went off he began to grief and place insulting sign all over the f home. *huddy7 - He goes from faction to faction and runs them into the ground he is also a user of Caps and will spam you to no end. Also is a blatant racist *MattsMines - Pristinian Rebel - Hacked and Crashed the Server on 11 April 2012. *domoonic - Goes around griefing unprotected bases and uses x-ray to find any hidden bases or ores! *kittenworld - Stole over 20 diamond blocks from our shrines for dead dogs D: *Dylanx4271 - He Greifed the faction, fair do's, then he asked to get his stuff back, and greifed again! Then even went to the exstent of HACKING into my acount and making it look like I had added him back, ADD GREIFED MORE! For your sake, dont have him in your faction! :O Moderate Trolls Moderate Trolls do moderate damage and aren't all that motivated to troll and greif and damage others. They are people who just like to annoy others. * swsfoe - griefed two times/ moderate damage /tempbanned. * ChrisCreeper - griefed once / tempbaned. Be aware of him and his friend. * CraftyLumberjack - constant harassment of neighboring factions in varying methods. Idiot Trolls Idiot Trolls are those dumb people you get who greif and damage stuff because they were bored and wanted something to do. They don't have a purpose, just idle boredom and too much time. *GreenGuy422 - not a very good "spy"; damaging a few areas in a faction. AKA plain stupid. *meyboo - complete moron and built incredibly crappy buildings and severe violation of the Zionitic building code Former Trolls Former Trolls are the best people to have in a faction if you KNOW they are trustworthy, as they can find other trolls with relative ease and are happy to troll said other troll into oblivion. *Durialbabes - Answers questions sarcasticaly/trolls in alliance chat and builds in faction areas without permission, refusing to remove them. *marius_3_3_3 - UPDATE marius_3_3_3 is sorry for the grief he has done and has posted an unban request. One-Time Trolls One-Time Trolls are people who have only once done an act of trolling, and even then it may have been by accident. They are usually just dummies who made a mistake. *Mecharic - In an act of utter idiocy and complete rage, he stole everything stealable and did some minor and partially accidental greifing to pidog10s house. His only fault is not fixing it. *Thedric- Spawn killed me at least 7 times in anger when we were in the same faction (Magenta). Accidental Trolls Accidental Trolls are people who didn't mean to greif, they were just trying to figure out the game or didn't realize ur underground house was there. They often tell you about their mistake and sometimes offer to fix it. *Tyrane --> He destroid the 9thLegion wall because he didn't knew what griefing is. He didn't know that we were allies. Dead Trolls Category:How To Help Category:Tips and Pointers